


Perks of being a Speedster

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All kinds of sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Barry, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Thunderstorms, Top Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: The lightning strike paired with the particle accelerator explosion did a lot of things to Barry. Most of these things were either discovered during his coma or uncovered as time went on. However, there are just some things that Barry keeps to himself. He’d kept this one secret for years, now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to split this into 2 parts.  
> I really like the first half, but the second half needs some work.

The lightning strike paired with the particle accelerator explosion did a lot of things to Barry. Most of these things were either discovered during his coma or uncovered as time went on. However, there are just some things that Barry keeps to himself. He’d kept this one secret for years, now.

 

Whenever it stormed, he’d get incredibly horny. _Uncontrollably_ horny. The louder the thunder and the closer the lightning sent waves of uncontrollable pleasure through his body. He couldn’t help it; and he’d feel this way until the storm passed. He’d kept a tally over the years of how many times this had happened, and how many times he’d gotten off during those times. His record is nine, but he wasn’t eager to break that record given the chance. It gets old real fast and begins to hurt if he can’t control himself.

 

Yeah, his powers granted him an almost flawless recovery time, but that doesn’t stop his body and mind from getting overstimulated. At first, this felt like a fun game, almost like an animal going into heat. But as time went on, it became a burden. Luckily, storms weren’t that frequent in Central City.

 

\--

 

“Oh god, no.” Barry said worriedly under his breath, clenching his fists and biting his lower lip. He’d put on the news that was then promptly interrupted by a severe weather alert.

 

“ _Our experts in the weather center are predicting this severe storm to last throughout the night, and far into early tomorrow morning.”_ The weather woman spoke clearly, her arm motioning along with the storm system moving over the city. It was big. Bigger than any storm he’d ever bared before. It was close, and in no way was Barry prepared. He looked around his apartment before pacing a bit. However, his pacing was stopped short by the sound of a distant crack of thunder that sent a small spark through his veins.

 

“Shit-- No--” He panicked as he heard the rain begin with an immediate harsh downpour. He took a deep breath before turning to lock his front door. It was going to be a long night, and he needed the privacy.

 

Unfortunately, right before he could snap the deadbolt, there was a knock at the door. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, this better be important._ Without looking to see who it was, he opened the door to see a soaking wet Leonard Snart standing in his doorway.

 

“You’ve got five seconds to explain why the hell you’re here.” Barry growled.

 

“Awful grumpy, aren’t we Scarlet? Look, I was out on a supply run when Lisa texted me about the weather. I thought I’d be able to make it back in time, but, it’s really coming down. Driving on a motorcycle isn’t exactly the safest thing for me to be doing. I noticed I was close to your new apartment--” He was cut off short by a large rumble of thunder. Barry shivered. “Don’t suppose you’d--”

 

“Get in here.” Barry groaned, pulling Len in by the middle of his wet sweater. Len was surprised, but he complied. “Just-- Stay here. I’ll get you some dry clothes.” Barry _felt_ that he was embarrassingly hard and horny and having Snart here wasn’t an ideal situation. Stupid, thieving, lying, cheating, _sexy_ Snart. It was going to be a long night.

 

Barry was going to break tonight, he could feel it. He took his time to get clothes for his _enemy._ Your _enemy, enemy, enemy,_ he recited over and over in his head. There was a bright flash of lightning outside, followed shortly by another wave of loud thunder.

 

“Ah- Oh, God.” Barry moaned quietly at the almost painful feeling of his erection being confined in his jeans. He took another deep breath before we walked out of his bedroom. He thanked his past self for wearing a longer shirt that covered the front half of his zipper pretty well. When he looked up at Snart to hand him the clothes, he couldn’t help the blush that’d taken over his face. Snart was standing there, half naked, wet, in his apartment.

 

“Quit staring, Barry. It’s impolite.” Snart quipped with a flirty tone. Barry couldn’t help himself. Before Snart could grab the clothes, he dropped them, flashing towards his counterpart and pushing him up against the wall. “Heh, this feels all to familiar. What do you have to complain to me about this time, Barry? You let me in willingly, and I’m un--” Barry surged forward and kissed Snart with a fierce and rough movement. He gave a few hard, languid strokes while trying to prod his mouth with his tongue.

 

Len didn’t respond, and Barry pulled away panicking.

 

“Look-- Snart, I, it’s a long story.” Leonard was still in shock by what had just happened, and his expression was still one of surprise. “I’m so sorry--”

 

“Barry, are you alright?” He said, a bit worried, his hands lightly touching the hero’s shoulders.

 

“Len, I just, there’s this thing--” A crack of lightning and thunder happened nearby that was paired with a loud snap. Barry’s legs shook, and a low moan escaped his throat. “I’m sorry…” Len wanted to laugh. Not because he thought this was funny… But it was just happenstance. He _happened_ to be here at a time where his nemesis would be in such a compromising position...

 

“ _Scarlet._ ” Len said slowly. Barry looked at him, his lashes wet and his erection very painfully obvious. “Do thunderstorms... _Affect_ you?” He said, trying to keep cool as to not upset him.

 

“Y-Yes. I… I don’t know how or why. I’ve never told anyone, not even anyone at Star Labs so they could test me and see why. I’m too embarrassed. I just need to be touched. I’m s-sorry, Snart.” He said sheepishly, looking down.

 

“I want to help you, Barry. Will you let me help you?” Len’s statement was followed by a gust of wind and rain that caused the windows to shake.

 

“Yes, yes, god please.” Barry cried softly. At this point, he was normally on the edge of his first orgasm. He could feel himself leaking, and he needed it _so_ bad. Who the hell cares that it was Snart? He’d let his future self feel the guilt and regret. Right now all he could feel was _holy shit, yes,_ Len was pulling him against himself up on the wall. Leonard’s leg snaked in between Barry’s, pulling up and catching leverage on the wall behind him.

 

“Kiss me, Barry.” Barry moaned and hungrily complied, his hips rubbing against Len’s thigh, the motion causing the best friction he’s felt in months; hot and tight. He moaned into their kiss, his hands clumsily grabbing at Snart’s hips and pulling for something to hold on to as he was already about to reach his first orgasm.

 

“Mmh-- Len, I--” Lightning struck from a safe distance, but it didn’t stop loud thunder from rattling the sky. Another hot shot of pleasure ran through Barry’s veins and he dropped his head onto his counterpart’s shoulder as he came; a loud moan that was muffled by Len’s shoulder muscle came tumbling out of his mouth as well. He didn’t… He couldn’t stop. He kept moving his hips and moaning weakly as he was still hard in his--now stained--boxers.

 

“Barr, hey, c’mon, let’s move this to--” Barry then flashed the two of them to his bedroom. “--Your bedroom… You’re still hard?” He said, a worried look on his face.

  
“P-Powers.” He simply stated, flashing quickly out his clothing and grabbing onto Len helplessly. “Touch me-- Blow me-- Fuck me-- _Please._ ” He said, throwing himself on the bed and grasping himself to begin the cycle again. Len nodded, removing his boxers, (a move that made Barry moan, Len was, sizable, to say the least) and crawling on top of Barry.

 

“I don’t suppose this lasts the duration of the storm? Because I don’t exactly have your wonderful powers of regeneration, Scarlet. I’m not thirty anymore. I can’t go all night.” He said worriedly, watching Barry’s almost pained expression twist as he was trying to stop the pleasure that kept bugging him.

 

“Yes, I know, I’m sorry. I’ll be fine until you recover. Shit--” Barry moaned brokenly as he was desperately touching himself, trying to scratch the itch of his fastly approaching second orgasm.

 

“Len-- Please, please,” He begged, pulling him down for a demanding kiss. Len took all of Barry’s advances in stride, another strike of lightning occurring outside. Len pulled back to his partner’s dismay, but made up for it by leaning down and kissing and licking his neck. His hand ran over Barry’s stomach before grasping his sticky erection.

 

“Holy shit, yes, it’s so much _better_ when someone else is doing it--” Barry gasped as Len stroked him slowly, and another crack of thunder happened. He threw his head back as his spine arched up into Len’s touch, a loud, broken moan escaping his mouth as he came again.

 

“That’ll never get old…” Len huffed out a laugh as he felt the mild discomfort of his own hardness between his legs. “Can I fuck you, Scarlet?” He sighed, watching Barry’s short phase of bliss be taken over by another dark expression.

 

"I don't know, can you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len go at it pretty much all night, and their morning exchange is a bit awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start: **I'M SO SORRY** : < I've been so stressed about posting this second half that I kept putting it off and putting it off... And then freakin'... Atomwave dominated my life (and still does, don't get me wrong). I got so caught up in writing all kinds of stories for those two... And I kept coming back to this, looking at it, and then backing out becuase my mind kept blanking. 
> 
> Nonetheless, I really hope this does ya'll well, and thank you so much for being patient. I really do appreciate it. <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And... Sorry I couldn't go on and on with the sex scenes. There's only so far you can go before it starts to get old.~~

“I don’t know, can you?” He laughed, grabbing a section of the blanket to wipe the cum from his stomach. Len laughed back as he leaned down to kiss him, Barry’s hands coming up to softly hold the back of Len’s neck. They made out lavishly for a minute or two before Leonard pulled away. “C-Condoms are in the drawer.” Barry let out another shaky sigh as the storm outside made itself known again.

 

“I know you’re just itching to come again, but…” He leaned over to open the drawer to grab what he needed before leaning back over the shaking speedster. “You can vibrate… Right?” Len said mischievously, nodding his head at Barry’s labored response of ‘yes’.

 

“So can you vibrate certain parts…?”

 

“Look-- What the hell do you want to do? I’m sure whatever it is I’m down-- I just _need_ it, Snart. Need _you."_ Barry almost cried, his hips jerking erratically.

 

“I want you to straddle me Barry. I want you to finger yourself for me, and I want you to vibrate your fingers. I want to see you come for me one more time before I have you on all fours. Is that alright?” Len spoke softly yet deeply, Barry leaning up to kiss him shortly before propping himself up and over onto Len, who had just laid himself down on the bed.

 

Snart watched carefully as Barry covered his fingers in lube, blushing and shaking while doing so. The rain was still coming down hard and low rumbles of thunder shook from afar. Barry hesitated before sliding a finger into himself. He flinched at the intrusion, looking down at Snart.

 

“Barry, are you alright?” He spoke softly and evenly, his hands sliding up and down Barry’s thighs softly.

 

“Y-eah. Just never thought I’d be doing thi--s with you.” He gasped as he added another finger, his hand starting to vibrate slowly.

 

“That’s not a bad thing, is it?” He smiled.

 

“No-- _Oh._ ” Barry moaned as he added a third finger and vibrated his fingers faster.

 

“So, _Red,"_ He growled, “You ready to feel my cock in you? Hm? I can’t wait to feel you around me… Hot, wet… Vibrating.” Len winked.

 

“Fuck, Len,” Barry whined as he came breathlessly a third time, his finger’s vibrations speeding up and his hips jerking erratically. Snart growled at the feeling of Barry’s warm cum on him. Barry couldn’t help it, his legs were shaking under him. He fell on top of the man below him, bones lax and breath coming out shallowly.

 

“You alright?” He asked quietly.

 

“Heh, yeah. I may be able to regenerate quickly, but after about three or four orgasms, it takes a minute or two. ‘Sides, the storm has been pretty tame the last few minutes.” Barry sighed, feeling relaxed for the first time since the storm started. He smirked when he felt Len’s obvious erection pressed between them. He shakily got back up on his knees and reached down to firmly grasp his partner’s cock.

 

“Ah-hah, Scarlet.You don’t h… Be Careful, I don’t want to cu-cum without--”

 

“God, seeing you like this is so fucking hot, Len. Naked, in my bed… Desperately thrusting into my hand. It’s cute.” Barry smirked as Len struggled to keep his eyes open and a harsh blush take over his cheeks. Two could play at this game. He leaned over and grabbed a wrapped condom and placed it between his teeth.

 

“Scarlet, I can’t-- you have to stop, I can’t-- _fuck,"_  Barry had a downright evil grin plastered on his face as he vibrated his fingers faster, making Len whine. Barry decided that he liked that noise.

 

He moved his vibrating fingers around his partner’s cock, sending him over the edge. As Len’s deep, sultry voice broke with desperate cries, his hands fisting in the sheets, Barry felt a wave of power run through him. He did _this_ to _Leonard Snart_. He’d have to keep this in mind the next time they went toe to toe.

 

“Damn, Barry.” His breath was heavy, the blush in his cheeks subsiding. Barry ripped the condom open, setting it down next to Len’s hip and throwing the wrapper over his shoulder.

 

“Heh, glad to know I have this effect on you…” He smiled as his eyes wandered to Len’s chest, now covered in both of their come. He leaned down and kissed him, taking one of his hands and running it up Len’s neck, catching the sweat, and snaking it into his buzzed hair.

 

“Mmh-- Scarlet,” He pulled his hands up to rest on Barry’s shoulders. “It’s gonna take me a few to recover. What are we gonna do ‘til then?” Barry looked down, both his and Len’s cocks were flaccid, both spent and tired. He began by taking a clean half of the blanket and wiping their come from his stomach.

 

“You could watch me…” Barry smiled as the thunder kicked back up outside, making him shiver. He scooted down Snart’s body, laughing deeply as he did so. Len looked nervous at Barry’s look and attitude. He had a feeling that Barry would be using this as blackmail one day… But fuck that thought, because Barry was sliding his flaccid cock into his mouth.

 

“Shi--t!” He moaned as the sensitivity from his first orgasm was still evident. Barry chuckled deep in his throat which only made his counterpart thrash. He was getting hard again, and while it hurt, he found it strangely erotic. Watching his cock disappear into Barry’s excited mouth was so… Thrilling.

 

Within a few minutes of Barry sucking and nipping carefully at his flaccid cock, he was, for the most part, hard again. Barry was as well, having kept up fingering his hole and vibrating fingers again. Barry released his cock from his mouth, it now soaking wet and hard red. Barry reached over and grabbed the condom, sliding it onto Len's cock carefully.

 

“You ready, Scarlet?”

 

Barry nodded, climbing off of his legs, allowing him to take his place behind him. “Will you bend over for me, Barr?” He smirked, his rough hands grabbing onto his hips. Barry compiled, settling on his elbows and knees, getting comfortable before he felt Len line himself up. He pushed in slowly. _Too_ slowly, for Barry’s liking. He thrusted his hips back to attempt to get Len’s cock in him faster.

 

“That desperate for it, aren’t we scarlet?” He chuckled, sliding all the way into Barry with one fluid thrust.

 

“Ah, yes. Give it to me.” Barry gasped, shaking, and struggling to hold his upper body up as Len started to thrust into him with a strong pace. His thrusts were strong and punctuated, Barry beginning to whimper at each accented movement. “P-Please.”

 

Len wasn’t normally a very vocal in bed, but hearing Barry’s cries along with his body shaking under him, he couldn’t help or control the noises that escaped from his mouth. He grunted and sighed to mix in with his counterpart’s moans and whines.

 

“Fuck, c’mon, Len, faster…” Barry’s body began to vibrate softly, his skin blurring. This made Len moan, but also laugh a bit. He’d gained a new affection for making Barry vibrate. That surge of dominance made him groan, his rhythm breaking momentarily; his hips stuttering sharply forward, making Barry cry out.

 

Barry couldn’t stand to hold his upper body up much longer. His elbows gave up and gave way, causing his face to press into the mattress. His moans became muffled and quiet. He leaned his head to the side to breathe and then took one of his-- now free-- hands back to touch himself.

 

“Fu-Fuck, I’m close, don’t stop.” Barry was right there, he could feel it, but there was something missing. Another itch that needed to be scratched. He reached his other hand up to his hair, where he threaded his fingers through it, digging into it by the root and tugging hard. This took both of them by surprise; Len, who was shocked and _extremely_ turned on by Barry’s little kink… And Barry, who came suddenly with a loud moan by the small twinge of pain.

 

Barry came once again, all over his sheets now, his come a lighter white and a bit looser now. The storm accented his latest orgasm with a crack of lightning. Len slowed his thrusts as Barry’s body became straight lines again and his muscles were relaxed.

 

“Well, damn. I guess I know what I’m doing the next time we’re fighting and you don’t happen to have your mask on…” Len smiled, his hands releasing Barry’s hips and opting for two positions; his left hand rubbing soft circles onto his partner’s back, the other bracing his body against the mattress next to Barry’s shoulders.

 

“That was… And you haven’t… Wow.” Barry was at a loss for words, he hadn’t felt this good in ages.

 

“What’s wrong, Scarlet, huh? Cat got your tongue?”

 

“Just keep going, please.” He sighed breathlessly, one of his hands lazily finding its way to the pillow that was a few inches from his head. He pulled it back towards him, bracing his body on top of it.

 

“Well, actually,” Len pulled out, to the dismay of both of them. “I actually wanted to _see_ you come this time.” He pulled a very pliant Barry against him, turning him over carefully so he could stare straight into his eyes.

 

All of a sudden… The tone was different. He could look right into Len’s eyes-- which he’d always assumed to be blue. But… They were light green. Pretty.

 

“Are you having fun staring, or should I keep going?” Leonard laughed, pulling Barry’s legs around his hips. Len’s words passed through him as he felt compelled to pull him down for a kiss. He moved against his partner with ease-- until the storm kicked up again outside. He moaned into their kiss, a surge of pleasure hardening him again.

 

“Please?” Barry smiled back up at him. Len smiled back down at him, lining himself up again and sliding back in, making Barry shiver.

 

“God, Scarlet, you look beautiful when you’re getting fucked. Did you know that?” Len drawled, thrusting slowly, then speeding up when Barry’s noises turned desperate again. He really did. Barry’s face was flushed completely bright red, his lips wet and swollen from their kisses and his impressive blowjob skills. And his voice… Lord. Riddled with cracks and breaks that added so much interest to his moans and whines. It made Len weak.

 

He continued to thrust and Barry continued to beg for more. “Fuck, Barry,” Len groaned, his thrusts again losing their rhythm. The storm was at its peak, and Barry could feel it. He reached down with one of his hands to touch himself again, the storm’s overwhelming presence striking him over and over.

 

“Len, c’mon, I’m close too.” Barry smiled, using his free hand to pull Len’s face down for another kiss. As their lips connected, the strongest strike of lightning hit closeby, causing an entire shock to wrack Barry’s body.

 

“Fuck! Leonard!” Barry screamed, coming suddenly; the shocks in his body, along with his muscles tensing, carrying over into Len’s cock, making him come suddenly as well.

 

“Ba-rry!” Len desperately moaned, thrusting sharply in the last few times as he came into the condom. He pulled out of Barry carefully, laying down next to him tiredly. Barry was still shaking off the large shock. He was breathing heavily as he looked over at Len.

 

“You moaned… My name.”

 

“Shut up, you did too.”

 

\--

 

They’d gone at it three more times, Leonard coming those three times, Barry coming a total of four more times before he basically passed out from exhaustion.

 

Barry opened his eyes to the bright sunlight that cast through his curtains. The storm had passed… And Leonard Snart was still in his bed. He started to panic, mind racing at what the hell he was gonna say when he woke up. What was the etiquette for enemy/hero hook ups? Was he supposed to kick him out? Make him coffee? He sighed heavily as he shook him awake.

 

“Uhm, Snart?” He touched his shoulder, shaking lightly. “You uh… Might wanna tell Lisa you’re okay.” Barry’s voice was hoarse. He had to really push to get his voice to sound even remotely normal.

 

“Mhhm.” He opened his eyes slightly, squinting at the bright sunlight as well before looking at Barry. “So… Last night…” He smirked, setting himself up slowly in the bed, flinching at the soreness in his lower back.

 

“Don’t.” Barry looked away from him, flustered.

 

“Awh, come on, Barry. You should be flattered… I normally get dinner with someone before I fuck them into a mattress.” Len smiled, making Barry’s blush deepen. “Don’t worry kid, this’ll stay between us… Unless I need to blackmail you.”

 

“You’re the worst.” Barry got up carefully, to stretch and to go get Len’s phone from his pile of clothes still on the living room floor.

  
“That’s not what you said last night!” He called. Barry rolled his eyes and threw a pillow from the couch directly at him through the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
